


Spoons

by timespaceredundancy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timespaceredundancy/pseuds/timespaceredundancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night! Patrick wants to be big spoon for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoons

After he put a DVD in the player, Patrick leaned back into the arm of the couch and kicked his feet up onto the cushions, pulling ~~Pete’s~~ his sweater closed. The sweater was too big for him, just big enough that the sleeves fell down to his knuckles. Patrick brought up one of his sleeved hands to cover his mouth as he yawned. Pete caught the end of this as he entered the room with a bowl of steaming popcorn. Patrick turned, hand still over his mouth, eyes scrunched. The sight sent warmth through Pete, his smile beaming. Patrick returned a sleepy smile, eyes glazed. He sat up to make room for Pete.

“You sure you’ll make it through the movie?” Pete asked, sitting down in the now empty spot, bowl on the small table in front of the couch.

“Yeah, we’re watching The Ring. From what I hear, I won’t have a choice but to stay awake,” Patrick grimaced slightly. He put his hand on Pete’s shoulder, pulling Pete towards him.

“No way, we’re watching a scary movie. You’re little spoon tonight!” the older man smirked, resisting Patrick’s attempts.

“Don’t pigeonhole me just because this is a scary movie! You’re little spoon tonight,” the younger man insisted, pulling harder.

“Oh, so you make the rules now?” Pete snorted, holding himself up while Patrick tugged. “I’m usually big spoon anyway.”

“Yeah, so? I want to be little spoon tonight. Don’t be a dick,” Patrick begged, giving his best pouty face.

“You know what they say: You are what you eat!” Pete laughed. Pete gave in and leaned down into his lap, mouth over Patrick’s crotch. Patrick let out a soft moan before he pulled Pete away. Pete laughed maniacally.

“You are an utter shit head, you know that?” Patrick’s face was flushed, clearly frustrated. He grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and hit Pete a few times. Pete laughed even harder before settling down into Patrick’s lap, curled around the bowl of popcorn. He turned his head to look up at the younger man.

“Love you, Lunchbox.” Pete smiled, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

“Love you too, asshole,” Patrick beamed back at him. Pete reached a hand behind Patrick’s head, pulling him in for a long, passionate, awkwardly-angled kiss. The DVD menu looped in the background as the kiss became more. It was no longer a night for scary movies.


End file.
